This invention relates to pivots for double-hung windows and, more particularly, to a double-hung window pivot for slidably and pivotally mounting a window sash to the side member of a window frame having a vertical guide track therein comprising, a sliding member disposed within the guide track for sliding motion, the sliding member having a bore therein perpendicular to a front surface thereof facing a side edge of the window sash; a pivot button captively held in the bore for rotational movement, the pivot button including a first portion of connecting means for connecting a bar to the pivot button; and, a pivot bar attached to the window sash and extending outward horizontally therefrom towards the guide track, the pivot bar including a mating second portion of the connecting means for connecting a bar to the pivot button, the connecting means being connectable and disconnectable only when the window sash is oriented with respect to the window frame in a position not used for vertical sliding movement or for pivoted cleaning of the window sash whereby the pivot bar and the pivot button are non-releasably connected together during normal shipment, installation and use of a window sash and frame employing the window pivot.
A typical double-hung window as wherein the present invention is applicable is shown in simplified form in FIG. 1 wherein it is generally indicated as 10. Window 10 comprised an upper sash 12 and a lower sash 14 slidable mounted in a frame 16. While older windows were constructed of wooden parts assembled to create the elements of the frame and sashes, plastic and extrusions have become employed in modern high quality windows. By employing construction as depicted in FIG. 2, the plastic windows make it possible to pivot the window sashes 12, 14, for example, in the frame 16 for cleaning both sides of the window panes from inside the house. This is accomplished by employing a metal pivot member 18 projecting from the side frame 20 and riding in a guide track 22 formed into the window frame 16. By making the pivot member 18 T-shaped, the window sash can be inserted into the frame by orienting it 90.degree. to it up and down position so as to fit the T-shape into the guide track 22 where it is then made captive by rotating the sash 90.degree. back to its ordinary working position. Examples of prior art related to this type of construction can be seen with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,850 of Simpson.
A prior art improvement to the above-described basic pivot mechanism involved inplementing a brake as part of the pivot so that the sash would be held in place when pivoted for cleaning. Such a prior art pivot is shown in simplified form in FIG. 3. A plastic guide member 24 is assembled into the guide track 22. The guide member 24 has a bore 26 therein adapted to receive a metal pivot button 28 attached to the side frame 20 and projecting outward therefrom. The pivot button 28 includes a camming surface (not shown) which activates a brake or lock (also not shown) when the window sash is pivoted. The sash is assembled to the window frame by bowing the window frame side pieces outward sufficiently for the button 28 to clear and be positioned to enter the bore 26 when the side pieces are released. While the prior art window pivot of FIG. 3 works for its intended purpose, it creates the problem shown in FIG. 4; that is, if the frame side pieces are bowed outward during shipment or installation of the assembled window into a building, the sashes can come out and be broken. Thus, it is typical to using banding tape 30 in the manner depicted in FIG. 5 to hold the assembled window 10 together during shipment and installation. This, of course, adds to the cost of manufacture since additional labor and materials are required to apply the banding tape 30.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a window pivot for use in plastic double-hung windows which is easy to assemble, economical to produce, incorporates a brake or lock therein, and which will not come apart after assembly so that banding of the window during shipment and assembly is not required.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.